Typical firearms may include a rail system. For example, a firearm may include an M-Lok rail system, a KeyMod rail system, or a combination thereof. The M-Lok and KeyMod rail systems are different types of open source rail system standards. Generally speaking, the M-Lok rail system includes elongated slots, and the KeyMod rail system includes keyhole slots. Due to the different configuration of the slots in the M-Lok and KeyMod rail systems, firearm accessory may not be compatible with both rail systems. That is, typical firearm accessories may be attached to one of the rail systems but not the other. Accordingly, there is a need for a rail attachment assembly that enables a firearm accessory to be attached to multiple rail systems.